


I wish I'd gone to you sooner.

by haiiro51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: Hinata could see the red string of fate since he became a seven year old. The first one he ever saw was from his parents. When Hinata asked his mother about it she explained the myth behind it.However, even though Hinata could see the string, and could in theory follow it to his "destined pair" he choose not to, he wanted to meet them by chance not force it.When the faithful encounter actually happens, what are his thoughts about it and how did it play out?Follow the little crows as they grow more fond of each other. (:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, basically, I kinda did the first chapter as if Hinata was the narrator, but I'm not sure if I'll do the whole fic like that or just this chapter. Kinda felt like their encounter and Hinata's whole situation should be explained like this or something.  
> Well, anyway, feel free to give your thoughts and opinions after reading it! :)  
> *Hope you enjoy! ^^
> 
> Also! Since I'm not sure how the story will progress yet there might be some changes with the tags, sorry in advance ;3

The first memory I have from my seventh birthday is the red string I saw tied tightly around my parent’s pinky fingers. Seeing I was a child, I didn’t yet fully understand the meaning behind it even after a detailed explanation from my obviously happy mother. She said that there is a myth in Japan where soulmates are tied by a red string at the pinky finger, the _red string of fate_. I don’t know why I’m able to see it, and I don’t know why it happened when I turned seven either; not that that information is of any value either. Ever since that day however, I’ve been able to see it. People who are right next to each other are tied but not yet aware, and I’ve always been wondering if I should tell them, let them know their fated partner is literally right next to them or if I should keep quiet and let things unfold on their own.  
One day, when I was only nine, I told two girls they were tied; however, they just laughed it off clearly uncomfortable. I don’t know if my meddling will have some effects on the string or not, so I decided to pretend it’s not there. No one believed a kid anyway. 

I remember my mother asking me once if I had the desire to follow the string to find my pair; if I wanted to meet them just because I had a shortcut. I didn’t reply to her right away, but honestly the thought came to my mind more often as I grew older. I kept seeing people who were connected finding each other, I also saw people who weren’t connected fall in love knowing they’ll soon break it off; and honestly I couldn’t shake the thought that my pair might be with someone else while I know we’re fated. Clearly, because I knew that I wasn’t tied to a certain person it was pointless to be in a romantic relationship with them, but, my soulmate didn’t have that information. I decided to stay with my primary decision though, I’d let things unfold on their own. 

It would be a lie to say I never thought about what kind of person my soulmate was. Were they kind, tall, pretty, funny? Or were they stuck up and rude to everyone at first but slowly open up as you grow closer? Were they a guy or a girl? I knew it was weird to think of the gender of my soulmate, most boys my age thought they’d soon meet a cute girl; I was fine with both genders, being able to see same sex relationships from the age of seven, I realized a soulmate wasn’t restricted to only the opposite gender.  
I kept thinking about when we’ll meet, what the meeting will be like? Will they also kind of instantly know, will they fall in love with me right away or will the relationship slowly progress? Will the meeting be awkward or would it be casual? Would it be in some crowded place that I’d first see them but not actually have a chance to talk to them, or would I meet them in a place where it would be easy to approach them? Thoughts like these kept filling my mind more and more. 

I started playing volleyball having a feeling it might lead me closer to them one day; well that was the reason I started it, however I stuck with it due to its enjoyment. Along the way I got more engrossed into the sport than I had originally planned, not paying any attention to the red string tied around my pinky.  
My school didn’t have a formed volleyball club, so I had to make my friends from other clubs practice with me. One day, I even made them join a match with me. We weren’t particularly good; however, I wanted to try standing on the court once. I wanted to try playing against other people that enjoyed the sport; I honestly just wanted to see what it would feel like.  
When we got there, I was nervous, I couldn’t calm down; all the people present looked so talented and so tall in comparison to me. I was awe-struck. I couldn’t keep still, and I couldn’t keep my gaze fixated either, until my eyes fell on a tall boy with a stern face; I couldn’t help staring at him for longer than I should’ve moving my gaze only when my friends had called me. When I tried to find him again in the mass, I failed; for some reason I felt disappointment creep in my stomach. 

My friends reminded me that I needed to focus on the match but I just couldn’t shake the feeling that I wanted to see him one more time. That thought soon came true when it was our turn to step on the court and I saw the tall boy, whose name I then knew was Kageyama, on the other side of the volleyball net. His back was turned to me, but I was sure it was him without him turning towards me. I couldn’t help but think why I wanted him to turn and look at me as much as I did; however it became obvious when I noticed the string around my pinky was shorter than before noting that my soulmate was close. I followed it with my eyes, untangling it with the others, and to my surprise it led to the pinky of the tall boy. A grin appeared on my face too quickly for me to do anything to stop it. I never imagined meeting him in a place like this, but I’d never been gladder I managed to persuade my friends into playing the match with me. However, the happiness quickly faded as I realized it was too hard to approach him in a place such as this one. I knew I needed to get his attention somehow, but as the game progressed that didn’t seem possible; we were clearly losing which wasn’t surprising seeing as we weren’t an actual volleyball team, but it still made me upset. In all honesty, I wanted to look cool in front of him, I wanted him to think I was worth his time, I wanted to show that I actually came here prepared to win; however, he grew more upset as the game progressed. At one point, saying that we shouldn’t have applied if we weren’t serious about it. And at that moment I realized my soulmate was serious about volleyball, he really loved it, and he enjoyed it more than anyone; so of course he was upset if he thought it was just a game to us. I managed to get some of his attention by the end of the match while trying desperately to score a point; hoping this would make him realize that I was serious about the sport as much as he was. 

My team lost the match, and I was obviously upset by that fact; however, I now knew who my soulmate was, and I knew what he liked and it just so happened to be something we have in common. I was so close to him, but didn’t manage to pass anything meaningful. So, I found him and gave him a small declaration of war, telling him I’ll one day beat him; trying to make sure he stays in the sport we share so one day we could meet again, one day when I was worth his time, when I was worthy of calling myself his soulmate. 

That night I kept thinking about him. He was beautiful, prettier than I had ever imagined my soulmate to be, he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who was nice to everyone, but he didn’t seem like someone who was rude to everyone either. He had a stern face so I assumed he didn’t smile or laugh much, he looked serious the whole match, but I didn’t know if that was his personality or if he was just concentrated on winning. I thought he looked extremely cool on the court though, he looked like he was having fun even though he wasn’t smiling; his eyes were shinning every time his fingers met the ball; and I couldn’t help but stare at them each time.  
I really didn’t know anything about him, which was only natural after the first encounter. However, I was happy with the little information I’d gathered, now I knew what I had to do. I needed to practice volleyball more than ever and get into a school with a proper club in order to one day see him again.  
I couldn’t help but wonder if he was also thinking about me, did my declaration of war scare him or did he think I was brave? Did he also think I was good looking? Or did he just think I was lame after losing the match? Maybe I should’ve tried to leave a better first impression was something I thought but quickly dismissed as something that couldn’t have been helped with the circumstances given, I would just fix his impression with getting better at the sport he obviously loved.

**I fell asleep that night imagining how our relationship would progress in the future, gripping the red string in hopes it stayed there, connected to him forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

I kept trying to wrap my brain around which school to attend. I couldn’t concentrate at all, and my parents kept inquiring if something was wrong; honestly, I never lied to my parents and I never kept anything from them either, but the fact that I met my soulmate was something I didn’t feel like sharing yet. 

So my days just kept passing without me noticing. I couldn’t get him out of my head though, I kept thinking about what he was doing, about where he was. I couldn’t help it. I felt a strong possessiveness towards him even before we started dating at all, I wanted him all to myself and I couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty about that. I’m trying to tie someone down before they’ve even realized they like me just because I know we’re fated; which is something I said I would never do. However, when the moment actually came I found myself fighting the urge to find him and tell him everything; how he’s bound to fall in love with me anyway and should just surrender as soon as possible. 

Thoughts like those kept spinning in my mind all day long. I found myself daydreaming about him more often than I should’ve, I found myself losing sleep more and more often just thinking about his serious gaze during the match; so cold yet so captivating. This was something I felt I shouldn’t yet share with people; something I wouldn’t be able to share for a long time. 

\-----  
Just like that the time to enroll into high school came. In all honesty, the thought of going to the same school he went to never even crossed my mind; something I’d never even considered. I wanted to be close to him, but I thought the best way to achieve that was to be on the same court as him, the thought that we could stand on the same side of the net was something I’d never imagined, yet alone prepared myself for mentally. I wanted to be close to him, but far away enough not to creep him out or let him know I’m captivated by him too soon. I mean; in all honesty, he’d think it’s impossible and weird; we did only just meet once. 

 

My mother once expressed her concerns to me when I was younger, and I couldn’t help but think about what she said to me that time while I was going to my high school. She told me she was worried I’ll fall for my partner just because we’re fated, not because it’s love; and honestly, it did make sense to me. I saw some threads break and get connected to other people, so it’s not impossible for your fated pair to change based off of the choices you make in your life. However, I’ve also seen threads break and reconnect, nothing was impossible; you could also get your loved one back.  
I, however, have had a different view on the whole thing. It’s not because I know we’re fated that I love that person, it’s because I love that person that we’re fated; you can’t be connected to someone you have no feelings for; the thread would break. The fact that Kageyama caught my eye before I knew we were connected proves my theory. 

I couldn’t hide the grin on my face the whole way to _Karasuno_ ; the fact that just thinking about seeing Kageyama soon made me so full of joy, it wasn’t even confirmed that I’d join the volleyball team or that he’s still playing the sport, however, just the chance of us meeting made me as happy as ever. 

However, when I entered the gym, I saw a familiar figure. I gazed at it; trying to confirm but I knew right away that there was no way I would’ve gotten it wrong. Right in front of me was the guy I’d been thinking about for so long. Playing with the volleyball just minding his own business; not even noticing I was watching.  
And when he did notice he gave me the same cold stare he did during the match; even though I knew we were fated and he’d warm up to me at some point I couldn’t help the pain build up in my stomach, after all no one wants to receive such a look from their crush. 

 

We didn’t exactly start off well. We kept arguing and competing, but I couldn’t help but feel somewhat content even with this. After all, this was a better situation than our previous one. I had his attention. He was looking at me; he was painfully aware of my existence. We talked, we laughed, we played together; we even started walking part of the way home together. I kept seeing him looking for me in school, making it seem like an accident that we met, asking me to go to lunch, to go to practice. He was aware of me, he liked spending time with me is what I selfishly thought.  
It was extremely difficult to keep up with him; I never really wanted to insult him and I never wanted to make him feel like he has to compete with me just to get my attention, however, that was the kind of relationship we built so I had to play along with it, to me, that kind of relationship was satisfying, it was safe, it would mean he would stay close to me.

Every day was full of new experiences with him, every day I felt like we were closer than the prior and I couldn’t help but feel proud and happy about it. I got some of his trust, and I gave him all of mine while hiding it; trying not to make it obvious.

 

Kageyama, being the beautiful and talented person he is, was extremely popular. He got confessed to a lot and I couldn’t stop myself from eavesdropping every time; each time my jealousy and possessiveness got worse.  
The feeling of wanting to tie him down and wanting to get tied down kept growing with each day; however, I decided I want him to slowly open up to me and that was the plan I’d decided to stick with until the end. 

**However, the day where my resolve would be tested was right around the corner.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment about your likes/dislikes so I could improve as much as possible! :)
> 
> Also, if you'd like check out my other work too! c;

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;3


End file.
